Angel of Music
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: En la historia de Aeris Gainsborough hay un oscuro secreto que tiene que ver con una fantasma y una máscara blanca. Zack/Aeris/Tifa con Zack/Aeris final.
1. Chapter 1

**Como lo había prometido aquí traigo el fic basado en el fantasma de la ópera. Espero que les guste. Esto es sólo el prólogo pero no tardaré demasiado en subir el primer capítulo ya que lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo. Canción para leer el epílogo... el tema de Tifa xD es lo que suena en el violín.**

* * *

><p>Prólogo.<p>

Es un frío pero hermoso día de invierno. El viento sopla furibundo arrancando a su paso sombreros y bufandas. El cielo está completamente cubierto de grises nubes pues la nieve amenaza con caer. Los árboles se han quedado sin hojas en el otoño a excepción de unos cuantos cerezos. Puede respirarse en el ambiente la tranquilidad que invade al mundo. Las fechas navideñas están próximas y las compras ya han dado inicio. Pueden verse pequeñas luces adornando los tejados y las ventanas de incontables casas. La gente ríe mientras camina por aquel reconocido parque.

Una hermosa pareja camina entre los árboles sin importarle el estado del tiempo. Ellos simplemente disfrutan la compañía del otro. Sus cabezas se han teñido de blanco gracias a la experiencia acumulada tras el paso de los años. Sus manos están llenas de arrugas por el arduo trabajo al que se han enfrenado durante toda una vida pero aún sus rostros conservan la sonrisa. No pueden negar que son inmensamente felices al lado del otro.

La gente saluda al matrimonio amablemente y con una gran sonrisa ellos responden al gesto. Nadie puede olvidar lo que esas dos personas fueron un día. Un hombre y una mujer capaces de cambiar al mundo con tan sólo la voz y la música.

Él fue un soldado que terminó con la guerra sin disparar jamás un arma. Un hombre incapaz de asesinar a otro ser humano por un conflicto que sería fácilmente arreglado con serenidad. Un héroe cuyas sabias palabras devolvieron la paz al mundo. El impacto de su voz fue tan grande que la paz seguía prevaleciendo incluso varias décadas después.

Ella fue un prodigio musical de melodiosa voz. Su gran talento la llevó al escenario cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años sin embargo sus primeros pasos fueron dudosos ya que su madre envidiaba su talento. Incontables veces impidió que su hija llegara al escenario como una estrella sin embargo tres años después su técnica era tan magistral que ningún ser humano pudo interponerse en su camino al éxito. Su técnica era realmente perfecta.

Nadie supo jamás quién fue su maestro. Nadie se dio cuenta de la verdadera inspiración que le motivaba a tocar con el corazón. Muchos asumieron que su esposo era el origen de sus composiciones e incluso que él le había enseñado todo sobre música. Aquel apuesto soldado había sido su primer amor siendo éste el único y verdadero. Sin embargo la historia de la pianista se encuentra bajo una espesa niebla de preguntas sin respuestas.

El soldado primera clase Zack Fair y la gran Aeris Gainsborough unieron sus vidas dos días antes de que ella cumpliese veintidós años. La boda fue considerada el evento más grande de la década. Cientos de invitados asistieron a la ceremonia guardando aquel recuerdo por siempre en sus memorias. Un día sin duda inolvidable.

Y ahí están cincuenta años después, tomados de la mano como dos adolescentes. Ríen alegremente sin ocultar su amor. Platican sobre todo y nada a la vez. Todos sonríen pues la felicidad del matrimonio es contagiosa. La vista de Aeris se detiene sobre un cartel que anuncia una subasta. Ambos se sonríen con melancolía el uno al otro y un segundo después se encaminan al teatro que un día unió sus destinos. Ese ahora viejo teatro dio origen a su amor.

Pasan escasos cinco minutos cuando ya han entrado a aquel lugar. La subasta está llena de gente pues muchos quieren una pequeña parte de ese teatro para llevarse así un poco de la leyenda encerrada en sus paredes. Todas las personas ahí presentes ceden el paso al matrimonio pues entienden lo que significa para ellos. Los verdes ojos de Aeris recorren el lugar intentando recordar cada detalle. Cierra los ojos mientras recuerda como era cincuenta años atrás.

Un hombre elegantemente vestido sube al escenario para dar inicio a la venta. Lentamente se venden escenografías, vestuarios e incluso algunos muebles encontrados en los sótanos. Nada de eso resulta interesante ante los ojos de la pareja pues ningún objeto les trae a la memoria un lindo recuerdo. Todo carece de significado para ellos.

De pronto aquel hombre sostiene un objeto casi invaluable para la ojiverde quién se pone de pie inmediatamente.

-Esta pieza fue encontrada en uno de los sótanos. Está completamente tallada a mano y el paso del tiempo apenas le ha afectado. Sé que podrían pensar: "Es sólo una vieja pieza de utilería". Pero me temo mis amigos que es mucho más que eso. – El hombre gira una de las clavijas del violín que tiene entre manos y una dulce melodía inunda lentamente el ambiente. - ¿Reconocen la canción? – Muchos observan a la esposa de Zack quién está temblando ligeramente. Aquella pieza musical fue su primera composición. – Iniciemos la oferta en cincuenta giles.

Aeris nunca hubiese imaginado ver nuevamente esa obra de arte. Solamente existió una persona capaz de convertir la madera en algo tan sublime. Sólo una persona había sido capaz de guardar en ese objeto uno de sus mayores tesoros.

-¡Vendido por quinientos giles! – La pianista observa a su alrededor, busca con horror al nuevo dueño del violín. Se sumió tanto en sus recuerdos que perdió la oportunidad de quedarse con el más preciado. La sonrisa de su esposo la tranquiliza pues le hace sabe que es él quién ha comprado tan valioso objeto. Ella suspira y se relaja.

-Nuestra última pieza quizá sea la más valiosa de esta venta. No es sólo por su valor monetario sino por la historia que encierra. – El hombre sostiene en sus manos una pequeña caja negra, desgastada por el paso del tiempo, cubierta por una fina capa de polvo pero se encuentra entera. – Si no me equivoco la mayoría de ustedes han venido a este lugar no para comprar los recuerdos de sus obras favoritas sino para encontrar la verdad tras esta máscara. – Ante la sorpresa de todos, una máscara blanca, diseñada para cubrir sólo la mitad derecha de un rostro, es levantada para que todos sean capaces de apreciarla. – Junto a ella se encontró esto. – Sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones el hombre levanta la tapa de la caja. Un profundo silencio cae sobre los presentes, para muchos la máscara es el verdadero tesoro.

-Es… imposible. – La fuerte voz de Zack al fin rompe el silencio.

Ahí, en medio del negro terciopelo, se encuentra un anillo con once incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Diez diamantes negros y un rubí al centro. Aeris se lleva una mano a la boca intentando reprimir el grito de sorpresa.

Puede recordar un rostro cubierto por esa máscara. Ojos rojos como un par de rubíes y cabello tan negro como la noche misma. Un perfecto diamante oculto siempre en la oscuridad.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la pianista mientras su mente la lleva cincuenta y cuatro años en el pasado. A los inicios de Aeris Gainsborough y el surgimiento de una leyenda.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel y utau-mizuki, muchas gracias por su apoyo espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado. He subido también la historia de asesinos pero esa es del Final Fantasy XIII. -Que ratas ando haciendo publicidad barata T_T - espero que les guste esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado el epílogo dejad un RR. Cualquier duda. comentario o sugerencia ya saben también en RR.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, Siento la tardanza pero me obligué a mi misma a subir capítulos de mis dos nuevas historias simultáneamente. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I.<p>

Era un hermoso día de verano. El Sol brillaba con intensidad sin que ninguna nube se interpusiera en su camino. El calor era ligeramente sofocante sin embargo un viento ligero soplaba agradablemente acariciando los rostros de hombres y mujeres. El sonido de las olas llamaba a todos, aquel hermoso sonido era una clara invitación para bañarse en el mar. Decenas de niños jugaban en la arena, cientos de helados se vendían por minuto. Familias enteras disfrutaban el clima.

En un día como ese nadie quería quedarse en casa. No había que ir al trabajo o levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela. Parecía que nadie se encontraba en su hogar sin embargo una bella joven de largo cabello castaño se mantenía recluida en una oscura habitación. Nadie la obligaba a mantenerse encerrada pero parecía disfrutar más de la soledad que de la compañía de cientos de extraños. Prefería la frialdad de esa habitación al apremiante calor del mediodía.

Aeris Gainsborough se mantenía sentada frente a un piano. Sus dedos viajaban libres por las teclas provocando que una hermosa melodía viajara por la casa entera. Si bien la interpretación aún no era perfecta los errores eran pocos y lentamente iban desapareciendo. Nota tras nota, acorde tras acorde, aquella melodía iba acercándose a la perfección.

Esa noche el más grande teatro del mundo abriría sus puertas al público para el estreno de una nueva producción. Aeris por fin vería la realización de su sueño más anhelado. Por fin, luego de muchos años de práctica, de esfuerzo y sufrimiento, tendría la oportunidad de presentarse ante una multitud por ende su interpretación debía ser perfecta. No podía darse el lujo de fallar. Deseaba impresionar a la audiencia para tener la oportunidad de seguir haciendo lo que amaba; tocar el piano. Cualquier falla por más pequeña que fuese podía arruinar su carrera desde el inicio.

Las horas pasaron con vertiginosa velocidad para la joven pianista. Sin que se diera cuenta, la luna tomó el lugar del Sol y las estrellas se adueñaron del manto negro en que se convirtió el firmamento. Era una noche espléndida.

Cerró cuidadosamente el piano asegurándose de no maltratar las teclas. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y salió rumbo al teatro. Los actores se movían de un lado a otro buscando sus atuendos, los músicos de la orquesta afinaban una vez más sus instrumentos, estilistas daban los últimos toques a los peinados de las damas. Pronto la castaña se vio envuelta en un remolino de gente, un largo vestido blanco reemplazo su ropa. Su cabello fue acomodado de forma sutil, sus labios adquirieron brillo y sus mejillas fueron ligeramente teñidas de color rosado. Se había convertido en un ángel.

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto cuando las puertas del teatro se abrieron con un casi imperceptible rechinido. Era la hora decisiva para la pianista. Solamente tendría una oportunidad para llegar al éxito y no podía desperdiciarla.

El público tomó su lugar llenando rápidamente el teatro. Las luces se apagaron y el telón subió. La escenografía estaba perfectamente acomodada. La orquesta estaba oculta ya preparada para dar inicio. A un lado del escenario había un hermoso piano negro de cola. Aquel instrumento definitivamente sería el protagonista de la historia.

El telón se cerró por un minuto mientras la presentación se hacía y Aeris tomaba su respectivo lugar al piano.

-¡Bienvenidos sean damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos al séptimo cielo, han entrado al lugar donde los ángeles cantan y las musas nos regalan su música celestial. – El presentador llevaba una máscara negra para darle un aire misterioso a la nueva producción. – Hoy es un día muy especial, hoy ustedes se verán sumidos en una maravillosa historia. Déjense llevar por la música y así la magia pura se adueñara de sus corazones. Tal vez esta noche descubran una nueva estrella en el firmamento. Sin más, ¡que comience la función! – Aeris respiró profundamente mientras el telón se abría una vez más. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante antes de dejar que sus dedos se movieran con increíble habilidad.

Pieza a pieza, escena tras escena el público se emocionaba. Algunos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas y muchos otros simplemente cerraron los ojos disfrutando de aquellas melodías tan hermosas. Esa era la magia a la que se refería el presentador ya que aún con los ojos cerrados el público era capaz de ver la escena desarrollada frente a ellos. Dejaron de observar con los ojos para sentir con el corazón. La interpretación de Aeris no logró ser perfecta sin embargo sus errores fueron tan diminutos que el acompañamiento de la orquesta fue suficiente para cubrirlos.

Al final la audiencia se levantó complacida. El silencio se rompió ante una ola de aplausos. Cada uno de los presentes estaba sorprendido, incluso los mismos integrantes del elenco no podían creer que esa fuese la primera vez de la pianista sobre un escenario. Su música los había transportado a todos a un mundo diferente.

El telón se cerró haciendo que la joven Gainsborough volviese a respirar con normalidad. Los nervios y la adrenalina aún recorrían su cuerpo provocándole un ligero temblor. La sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro y creía que nadie podía borrarla. Lo que sentía en ese momento era simplemente inexplicable. Quería gritar, llorar y reír, todo al mismo tiempo. Decidió limitarse a mantener sólo la sonrisa, después tendría la oportunidad de celebrar libremente su triunfo, cuando estuviera en casa. Tal vez podría compartir su inmensa felicidad con su madre.

Un hombre alto, de cabello platinado y ojos verdes se acercó a la pianista con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Aeris. El público ha quedado encantado, más que por la obra por tu presentación. Nadie antes había escuchado esa música pero seguro que ahora nadie podrá olvidarla. Estás lista para afrontar los desafíos que tú quieras y espero que consideres mi espectáculo entre ellos. Eso depende de ti. Si te sientes preparada y quieres ser parte de mi compañía entonces búscame que estaré complacido de presentarte como mi pianista. – Aeris realmente quería formar parte del elenco de ese hombre. Cada noche soñaba con trabajar para él. Una mano la tomó firmemente del hombro obligándola a hacerse a un lado. Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que era su madre.

-Ella aún no es lo suficientemente buena para salir al escenario otra vez. – Esas frías palabras le rompieron el corazón a la ojiverde. – Lo lamento Sephiroth pero tendrás que seguir utilizando a Elena, ella si es una profesional. – El peli plateado asintió ligeramente decepcionado, luego se marcho sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Los verdes ojos de la pianista se llenaron de lágrimas. Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente.

-Has fallado, no eres digna de estar en un escenario. Te lo advertí desde un principio. El público exige perfección y eso es lo que debes darles. Una obra es demasiado para ti, si te equivocas arruinas todo. – Aeris no podía creer que esa persona hubiese destruido su sueño con tanta crueldad. – Sé perfecta y entonces tal vez tengas otra oportunidad. – La madre de la castaña tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación.

-Madre ¿por qué me odias? – La mujer no respondió a pesar de haber escuchado la pregunta. Sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hija salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Aeris se derrumbó en el piso llorando amargamente.

Toda la felicidad se había evaporado de la joven Gainsborough siendo reemplazada por la tristeza, la decepción y la furia.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libres, Aeris estaba destruida pues quizá jamás tendría otra oportunidad como la que su madre le había arrebatado minutos atrás. Los sollozos de la ojiverde podían romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

-No llores bello ángel pues me inundas de tristeza el alma y la razón. Dime ¿qué pena tan profunda ahoga tu corazón? – La castaña no levantó la vista. No quería hablar con nadie sin embargo aquella suave voz le habló con tanta dulzura que sin pensar demasiado le dio una respuesta. Tal vez alguien pudiese calmar tan grande dolor.

-Mi sueño jamás podrá hacerse realidad, no mientras mi madre se interponga en el camino. Ella quiere perfección pero nunca seré perfecta ante sus ojos. Ella siempre me ha odiado. – El llanto regresó con más intensidad que antes, la joven pianista se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando ahogar los sollozos de su alma.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser así. Tienes un enorme talento y sé que podrás alcanzar tu sueño. Aún no está demasiado lejos sólo debes seguir luchando por él. – Aquellas palabras eran reconfortantes para Aeris incluso sin saber quién las decía.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – Esa pregunta se la hiso a sí misma sin embargo fue otra voz quién le señaló el camino.

-Ve a casa y descansa. No sufras más ya que pronto alcanzaras tu sueño. En poco tiempo entenderás mis palabras. No te rindas, sigue luchando y siempre que necesites un oído búscame pues estaré siempre que me necesites. Confía en mí.

-¿Quién eres? – Fue hasta ese momento que la ojiverde levantó la vista buscando desesperadamente a alguien más en esa habitación. Con decepción se dio cuenta de que solamente estaba ella y nadie más. Cerró los ojos creyendo que todas aquellas cálidas palabras habían sido parte de un maravilloso sueño.

-Soy alguien capaz de ayudarte más de lo que crees. Digamos que te admiro y quiero verte nuevamente sobre un escenario, a ti y sólo a ti… Aeris. – Su nombre fue dicho con tanta ternura que incluso un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. –Ahora ve y descansa pronto volveré a encontrarte. Te lo prometo. – Luego de esa promesa la voz desapareció.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente como si no quisieran despertarla del hermoso sueño. La pianista observó una vez más aquella habitación, estaba desierta a excepción de ella. Cuando se levantó para retirarse a su hogar una rosa llamó su atención. Era una bella rosa roja que no estaba ahí cuando ella entró. Esa flor era la prueba inequívoca de que aquella melodiosa voz no había sido un sueño ni una alucinación. Alguien había estado con ella.

Los ojos esmeraldas habían recuperado el brillo que sólo da la esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>utau - mizuki: <strong>Es muy obvio quién será el fantasma sin embargo espero ser capaz de sorprenderte en el transcurso de la historia. Este capítulo no me convenció del todo sin embargo prometo mejorar. Me encanta ponerme diferentes pruebas y así atreverme a crear o adaptar a los personajes a nuevas circunstancias. Muchas gracias por leer y por todo tu apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado por favor dejad RR. Nos veremos pronto.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, bien hoy he decidido publicar por dos cuestiones, la primera es que tuve inspiración y eso es algo bueno, la segunda es que tengo inspiración por que estoy en casa ya que tengo un esguince en el tobillo. ¬¬ Nates de iniciar este capítulo quiero recordar lo que utau-mizuki y The Brightness of An Angel me dijeron de formas diferentes pero con el mismo contexto, dijeron que mis historias son un escape de la realidad cuando el día no fue lo esperado, (cosa que realmente me halaga) sin embargo debo decir que escribir para ustedes es un privilegio que hace que yo escape de mi propio mundo. ^^**

**Me alargué demasiado, lo siento U_U Sólo una cosa en éste capítulo utilicé como base una canción de Beethoven y esa canción es la Sonata Claro de Luna. Este tema se utilizará en las dos situaciones donde se utiliza un piano. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo II.<p>

Aeris suspiraba melancólicamente mientras cruzaba las puertas del séptimo cielo. En sus manos estaba la rosa que de pronto se había convertido en su tesoro más preciado, tal vez no tuviese gran valor para los demás sin embargo para ella significaba una esperanza. Sin ser vista por nadie del elenco se escabulló hasta la sala de ensayos donde empezaría su rutina diaria para mejorar y tal vez un día alcanzar la perfección. En esa sala se alzaba majestuoso el piano ante las grandes ventanas que iluminaban la estancia con la luz dorada de la mañana.

La ojiverde sonrió ligeramente mientras se aproximaba al instrumento que le llenaba de vida. Las mismas notas podían ser interpretadas en infinidad de instrumentos sin embargo ante ella ninguno podía reproducir dichos sonidos con tal perfección como el piano. Sonidos claros, cálidos y vibrantes capaces de inundar cada partícula de su ser.

Sin perder más el tiempo se acomodó en el pequeño taburete frente al piano, levantó la tapa dejando las teclas al descubierto, dejó la rosa cerca asegurándose de que pudiese verla a cada instante y al fin dejó que sus dedos dieran inicio a la magia. La música flotaba libremente a su alrededor transportándola a un nuevo universo dónde sólo existía la felicidad. Minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora su espíritu se llenaba de esa energía tan pura e inagotable sin embargo la paz se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando su madre entró a la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿A eso le llamas perfección? Deberías estar avergonzada, lo que escuchas no puede siquiera llamarse música. Estoy aquí para ayudarte Aeris, así que empieza de nuevo. La castaña quiere replicar ya que un buen músico termina de interpretar una pieza aunque en ella haya cientos de errores sin embargo calla pues sabe bien que no podrá ganarle a su progenitora. Deja que el aire entre lentamente a sus pulmones mientras se concentra en conseguir la perfección ante los ojos de su madre. Una misión tan imposible como conocer la totalidad del océano.

Se obliga a dejar los malos pensamientos de lado. No cierra los ojos pues sabe perfectamente que la están vigilando y ante Elmyra Gainsborough cerrar los ojos al tocar el piano es una grave ofensa al público incluso si se está de espalda a él. No pasa más de un minuto cuando su madre carraspea en un síntoma claro de molestia y desagrado.

-Empieza de nuevo. – La joven pianista se traga todo su orgullo cumpliendo con la petición de su madre. – De nuevo. – Aquella dura sesión de práctica no está funcionando ya que la ojiverde no puede concentrarse en las partituras además la fría voz de Elmyra la tiene bajo un alto grado de tensión lo que impide que sus dedos se muevan libremente por las teclas. En cada intento se equivoca más, no puede mantener la melodía más allá de un par de notas y eso parece satisfacer a la persona que debería ser más comprensiva con ella. – Sabía que no estabas lista para grandes retos. Si no puedes con un poco de presión no soportarás un día bajo la tensión que provoca ser la pianista de un gran espectáculo.

Aeris simplemente desvía la mirada perdiéndose en el bello paisaje que los ventanales de la estancia le presentan. El cielo se ha cubierto de estrellas tan lejanas y cercanas que se funden con la inmensidad del mar. Abrigo de la vida que desde las alturas vela el sueño de cientos de personas alrededor del mundo cruel en donde todos viven para sí. A pesar de su aparente distracción sigue siendo consciente de la presencia de su madre pero no está dispuesta a soportar un minuto más bajo su tortura que merma más que su confianza sino que rompe en miles de pedazos su alma robándole lentamente la ilusión y esperanza que una flor le dio horas atrás. Elmyra se gira dispuesta a salir del lugar pero antes de que sus horrendas botas de piel suenen sobre el suelo de madera una más, una dulce voz rompe el silencio.

-Te odio. –Elmyra alza una ceja sin que las palabras de su bella hija tengan algún efecto en ella más que la furia. Regresa la mirada al piano donde su hija ha dejado caer los brazos sobre las teclas. En el reflejo que el cristal le muestra encuentra la mirada esmeralda de Aeris, color hermoso heredado del padre que lastimosamente murió en batalla.

-¿Qué has dicho? – La madre se acerca a Aeris quién no se atreve a decir nada más puesto que conoce mejor que nadie a la mujer que velozmente se le aproxima. – Quiero que repitas esas palabras. – No puede, las ha dicho desde el fondo de su alma eso es verdad sin embargo no puede repetir las a consciencia ya que fue una momento de debilidad.

-No he dicho nada. – Las palabras salen apresuradas puesto que los sentimientos de la pianista se reducen a uno solo. Miedo, un inmenso miedo al ser que más odia y ama. Irónica, confusa, masoquista pero así es la verdad. La mirada gélida de su madre le produce terror pero esa mirada aunque esté llena de odio sigue proviniendo de su madre. La ama porque es lo único que le queda en la vida, un trato distante, crudo e irrelevante que ella trata de disfrazar con amor.

-No quieras burlarte de mí como lo has hecho antes. – Aquella mujer de cabello tan castaño como el de su hija levanta una mano con clara intención de dejarla caer con la velocidad suficiente para que una marca roja quede marcada por horas sobre el rostro de un ángel. Un ángel cuyo corazón lastimado aún es capaz de amar viviendo en el recuerdo de aquel niño que le hiso vivir con emoción. Sin embargo antes de que la mano fría pueda siquiera moverse un milímetro hacia el rostro de la joven algo llama la atención de Elmyra, un objeto que no disminuye su furia pero que al menos sirve para lastimar a su hija sin necesidad de agredirla físicamente. Sonríe con desdén mientras redirige el rumbo de la mano.

Sobre la cubierta del piano aún se encuentra la rosa roja cuyos pétalos se han abierto en todo su esplendor. La luz de la luna la hace el centro de atención como si fuera un recordatorio constante de la esperanza. Elmyra toma la flor con fuerza dejando que su belleza se destruya en un puño mientras de los ojos verdes un par de lágrimas ya se escapan.

-¿Un admirador? ¡Qué ingenuo es aquel que piense que eres ya una estrella! Iluso el que se atreve a mandarte una flor como símbolo de admiración pues no sabe que su ídolo no es más que una mediocre sin oportunidad alguna de pisar nuevamente un escenario. Inocente eres si te crees digna de recibir un objeto como un halago pues seguramente aquel que te ha mandado la flor no es menos mediocre que tú. – La señora Gainsborough deja caer la rosa y sale de la habitación sin detenerse a observar el destrozo que ha provocado en un alma joven que sólo necesita cariño.

Verdes orbes que dejan salir lágrimas saladas. Sangre transparente, agua cristalina, dolor del alma que de amor carece. Suaves sollozos inundan el ambiente atrayendo la atención de un ser escondido por siempre en la oscuridad.

-No llores bello ángel, desde el fondo de mi ser yo te lo pido. – Esa dulce y cálida voz hace que Aeris se estremezca ante el sutil consuelo. – Por favor no llores bello ángel pues tus lágrimas me hieren en lo más profundo del corazón. Cruel e inmerecido castigo estás sufriendo, lo sé pero debes ser fuerte. Resiste un poco más que ya pronto tu venganza ha de llegar. – La ojiverde no quiere voltear pues teme que aquel ser sea simplemente una ilusión, un sueño nada más.

-No me dejes, por favor. No me abandones, te lo suplico. – Ahí, arrodillada junto al piano con rojos pétalos en las manos Aeris llora intentando que la única fuente de esperanza que tiene sea capaz de iluminar su alma con el fuego de la ilusión. Su llanto lentamente disminuye y el cansancio la hace presa ahí en el mismo gélido lugar junto al piano.

-No te dejaré sola. Te lo prometo aquí y ahora, un juramento tan eterno como la misma eternidad. – Una sombra sale de la oscuridad tomando con delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de Aeris sin aparente esfuerzo. El teatro ha quedado completamente vacío por lo que aquella persona de dulce voz puede moverse libremente sin necesidad de ocultarse por completo en las sombras. Aeris se abraza inconscientemente a su salvador quién sonríe levemente ante ese gesto.

Llegan a uno de los siete sótanos del teatro donde se guarda utilería sin embargo ese lugar está casi vacío a excepción de un sofá y un piano. No es demasiado pero es suficiente para que la joven pianista descanse plácidamente lejos del yugo de su madre. Lejos de la presión del mismo teatro, lejos del mundo real.

Aquel cuarto aparentemente desolado es la puerta a un mundo mágico donde únicamente la imaginación es el límite.

Aeris Gainsborough es depositada suavemente en la cama, la sábana cubre el delicado cuerpo al igual que un par de mantas cuya misión será convertir esa noche en una de las mejores para la joven aunque no lo parezca en un principio. Dentro del sótano hay cinco antorchas pero sólo tres de ellas son encendidas. Las dos que quedan apagadas dejan una parte de esa habitación en penumbras. El piano es perfectamente visible a media luz sin embargo la persona que se sienta en el taburete ha quedado completamente protegida por las sombras. Si la ojiverde despierta no podrá observar el rostro de un ser divino encerrado tras las paredes de la discriminación de la sociedad, del mundo, de la vida.

Antes de que sus dedos toquen por primera vez las teclas aquella persona desconocida se levanta con una extraña herramienta en mano. Con gran paciencia ajusta la tensión de las cuerdas y sin que pase mucho tiempo el instrumento ha quedado perfectamente afinado. Esa sombra no tiene necesidad de tocar las teclas para saberlo conoce ese piano mejor que nadie. Antes de sentarse se acerca a la castaña y deja una nueva flor en sus manos. Una rosa similar a la anterior, de intenso color carmesí sólo que ésta vez un lazo negro adorna el tallo. Un detalle macabro pero hermoso.

Aquel ser muestra una inmensa tristeza en su mirar aunque nadie puede percibirlo. Sus ojos se cierran al momento en que sus dedos tocan el piano de forma maravillosa. El sonido es lento, suave, lleno de pasión pero lamentablemente la tristeza puede percibirse en la melodía. El arte es más que un instrumento, que pentagramas y notas, la música es arte, pasión, la música es claramente el perfecto reflejo del alma y el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Bueno al menos te dejó escribir tu comentario, aunque a mí también me molesta cuando no me deja publicar ¬¬ Se dice que las imperfecciones humanas son las más perfectas aunque eso suene contradictorio, ahora no se tú pero yo no tengo idea de quién sea el desconocido que se esconde en las sombras. xD Hay tantas posibilidades, está Vincent Valentine, el padre de Vincent, el abuelo de Vincent... xD Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Si todo va bien publicaré nuevamente el fin de semana.

**The Brightness of an Angel:** Oh Dios, me alegra que estés de vuelta. Espero que estés muy bien¡ ^^ Creo que la falta de internet es innecesaria para dejar un RR - The Brightness le da un zape para que reaccione y deje de hacer comentarios sin sentido - T_T Algo me dice que vas a odiarme cuando este fic termine, algo me dice que voy a odiarme a mi misma cuando la historia finalice y comprobaré que mi teoría sobre "" es falsa. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo te haya gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo. Este fic tendrá frase pronto, cuando piense en una pero no ahora porque debo ir a timar el medicamento para el dolor. De igual manera si les gustó el capítulo dejen RR.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de esta historia. Disculpad la tardanza pero ha sido por exceso de imaginación. O_o Como me he obligado a escribir ambas historias a la par a veces me cuesta tener ideas para ambas y este caso fue la otra historia la que me causó problemas. T_T igual espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III.<p>

Aeris despierta desorientada, no recuerda haber cedido ante el cansancio, no recuerda el trayecto hasta ese lugar y a decir verdad jamás en su corta vida ha observado ese tétrico lugar. Sólo un par de antorchas permanecen encendidas sin embargo el calor que estas producen no es suficiente para que la temperatura del sitio sea agradable.

La ojiverde observa a su alrededor encontrándose con un piano que de pronto le parece conocido. En sueños puede recordar una suave melodía dedicada a la luna. La misma canción que día tras día intenta perfeccionar, asume entonces que la hermosa música ha sido una broma de su inconsciente alimentada de su necesidad de perfeccionar aquella melodía. Respira profundamente mientras se pregunta qué hora es pues si su madre se entera de que no ha llegado a su casa para dormir estaría en serios problemas.

Se levanta lentamente como si la sensación de abandonar la cama le resultara sumamente dolorosa. Una extraña corriente de aire inunda el ambiente a pesar de las inexistentes ventanas de esa oscura habitación. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo sin embargo antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento un objeto llama su atención llenando su corazón de esperanza al instante. En ese mismo momento comprende cómo ha llegado ahí a pesar de no recordarlo totalmente, al menos puede afirmar que la música no ha sido solamente un sueño. Aquella sombra había velado su sueño acompañando su descanso con una suave melodía. La castaña inhala el aire frío antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. No pasan de las cinco de la mañana por lo que el teatro se encuentra completamente vacío.

A pesar de las escasas horas de sueño, Aeris ya no se siente cansada tal vez la tranquilidad que le produce mantenerse alejada de su madre es suficiente para iniciar un nuevo día con energía renovada. Regresa al cuarto donde ensaya durante horas, tal vez pueda disfrutar de la soledad antes de verse nuevamente envuelta en un círculo infinito de imperfecciones ante los ojos de su progenitora. Tal vez debería regresar a casa para no levantar sospechas sin embargo desea quedarse en ese sitio, esperando que aquella dulce voz haga su aparición.

El movimiento de las olas apenas es visible en la aún apremiante oscuridad. La ojiverde se acerca a uno de los ventanales, apoya su cabeza contra el frío cristal sin importarle que su piel se erice ante el frío contacto. No le importarte esa incomoda sensación que inunda sus manos, su cuerpo empieza a entumirse sin embargo quiere quedarse ahí y así lo hace hasta que el Sol la sorprende sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

El amanecer está en todo su esplendor, el mar resulta el espejo perfecto para el rey de los cielos. La joven pianista sonríe sinceramente ante el majestuoso espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrece sin embargo no puede evitar pensar en esa persona que le ha cuidado las últimas horas. Quiere confiar desde lo más profundo de su ser pero la razón le impide hacerlo plenamente. No conoce su rostro, no conoce siquiera su nombre y aunque aquella dulce voz le tranquiliza el alma sería internarse en un oscuro laberinto con dos posibilidades en el centro. Encontrar a un ser maravilloso pero tan inseguro de sí mismo que no se atreve a mostrarse ante el mundo o en un segundo plano enfrentarse a un ser que calcula cada uno de sus movimientos para llevarla a un punto en el cual no existe marcha atrás. Un punto sin retorno.

Quisiera al menos saber por qué un desconocido le está ofreciendo todo su apoyo sin ninguna condición aparente. Sabe que aquella persona está dispuesta a hacerla cumplir su sueño más anhelado pero aún así teme confiar en la persona incorrecta. Su alma está confundida y con cada segundo transcurrido la tormenta de ideas contradictorias simplemente va en aumento. Suspira mientras deja de lado todo pensamiento para tomar su lugar al piano.

Cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse en la melodía sin embargo su mente la lleva inevitablemente a la persona misteriosa, por primera vez en muchos años no tiene ganas de sentarse a crear música. Sale del teatro comenzando a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, se pierde entre las calles de los suburbios donde nadie la conoce. Eso le agrada pues puede pasar desapercibida ya que nadie nota su presencia o al menos no le prestan demasiada atención. Entra a algunas tiendas sin poner demasiado interés en nada. Las horas pasan lentas sin embargo la ojiverde es capaz de disfrutar cada minuto incluso con la nube que cubre sus pensamientos. Tal vez es mejor dejar que el tiempo decida su futuro.

Irónico pues desde siempre ha querido tomar sus propias decisiones, correr riesgos que luego se arrepienta de haber tomado pero no quiere seguir viviendo bajo las órdenes de su madre, no quiere que ella decida absolutamente todo sobre su vida propia. Quiere ser perfecta eso es cierto sin embargo quiere serlo para agradar al público, quiere serlo para que todos la recuerden no por su nombre o su talento sino por su música.

Entonces no entendía por qué tantas dudas llegaban a ella, tal vez vivir durante largos años bajo el estricto control de su madre había provocado que sus ideales flaquearan, quizá Elmyra había trabajado bien su mente para hacerla creer y sentir que no era perfecta y que nunca lo sería sin embargo nadie en el mundo lo era, jamás nadie lo sería pero aún así ahí estaba ella andando en un camino sin final. Un sendero que parecía extenderse más con cada paso.

Luego de horas y horas de caminar por los suburbios Aeris decide entrar en un pequeño café que parece agradable. No hay mucha gente tal vez por la hora o tal vez porque es mitad de semana. Tampoco es que le interese demasiado, pide algo para comer pues su estómago reclama incesante por un poco de alimento. Es mucho más allá del medio día, el Sol no tardará en ponerse por lo que le asombra que su estómago no le reclamara con anterioridad. Existe la posibilidad de haber ignorado sus instintos de sobrevivencia intentando despejar su mente.

En aquel lugar puede escucharse el sonido de un televisor, la joven Gainsborough cree que tal vez ese sea el medio perfecto para no pensar en nada más allá del programa que se está transmitiendo sin embargo se equivoca pues la imagen que el objeto proyecta le hace volver más de diez años en el pasado. La pantalla muestra a un hombre enfundado en un traje de soldado. Cuando era apenas una niña alguien cambio su forma de ver la vida, le dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante hasta ese momento donde su alma quería rendirse.

Sonríe al recordar al niño de cabello azul, de nombre Zack quién siempre le regalaba una sonrisa para animarla a encarar a la vida sin importar lo duras que las pruebas fueran incluso a tan corta edad. Zack se había mudado y las últimas noticias que tuvo de él fueron vagas e inaceptables. Aparentemente el peliazul había desaparecido del mundo.

El mesero hace reaccionar a Aeris quién con una sonrisa apenada vuelve a la realidad. Come despacio disfrutando la sensación de sentirse libre de miradas curiosas o palabras hirientes. Su estancia en el lugar no dura demasiado y decide ir a la playa aún corriendo el riesgo de ser vista por alguien conocido. Pocas veces ha podido disfrutar del mar incluso viviendo a pocos metros de la orilla. Para su madre lo primero es el trabajo antes de la diversión.

La pianista retira un lazo rosado de su cabello dejando que la brisa marina lo revuelva luego con pies descalzos deja que el agua salada la acaricie. Suelta una pequeña risa mientras extiende los brazos y gira alegremente sintiendo los últimos rayos de Sol abrazar su piel. En ese momento una cueva llama su atención, es una enorme roca a pocos metros de su ubicación, no es como si no la hubiera visto antes sino que nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar aquella abertura. Lo medita un par de segundos hasta que decide ponerse nuevamente los zapatos e ir a inspeccionar.

La luz del día no logra entrar en aquel pasadizo, así que la castaña se guía por su instinto para adentrarse, su corazón golpea fuertemente su pecho a cada paso e incluso puede escuchar los latidos en sus oídos. Es consciente de que al final del túnel puede encontrarse frente a frente con una bestia. Da un par de giros antes de que la luz la deslumbre por un par de segundos. Aparentemente en ese punto las paredes de la cueva se han ido debilitando por la erosión que causan el viento y el mar. La luz puede entrar por algunos resquicios del lugar dejando que la castaña pueda guiarse con más facilidad. Al dar un giro más los rayos solares la obligan a cerrar los ojos pues son realmente intensos.

Sus verdes orbes se adaptan a las condiciones luego de un minuto entero. Al final del túnel si hay una luz pero también una persona. Parece sumida en sus propios pensamientos mientras se mantiene sentada contra una de las paredes del estrecho pasillo natural. Su vista está fija en el mar y toma con firmeza un objeto que mantiene en su mano derecha.

Es una mujer más su rostro se mantiene escondido tras una barrera de cabello negro como la noche. Aeris quiere salir del lugar para evitar interrumpir a esa persona sin embargo camina torpemente y golpea una diminuta piedra sin embargo el sonido de esta hace eco en el túnel lo que resulta suficiente para atraer la atención de la dama quién antes de voltear coloca el extraño objeto sobre su rostro. Entonces observa plenamente a la ojiverde.

-Lamento haberle interrumpido. – Aeris hace una pequeña reverencia que causa una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra sin embargo la pianista está inclinada hacia el frente por lo cual no nota ese gesto.

-No te preocupes, ven acércate sin temor, la puesta de Sol va a dar inicio y verla desde este punto es simplemente mágico. – Aquella voz es simplemente un susurro pero sigue siendo audible para la castaña quién lentamente se acerca a la otra mujer sentándose a su lado mientras adopta la misma posición pegando su espalda a una de las paredes.

El Sol inicia su descenso desapareciendo poco a poco tras el horizonte. El cielo se cubre con tonos rojos y anaranjados mientras las nubes se iluminan de dorado. El mar espejo del firmamento se une al manto celestial creando una escena tan indescriptible como la magia misma. Aeris contiene la respiración hasta que el Sol al fin se ha ocultado completamente. Observa una vez a la mujer que tiene a un lado y se percata por primera vez de que sólo la mitad derecha de su rostro está cubierta por una máscara blanca. Anteriormente caminó con la cabeza gacha ya que ante la vergüenza de su indiscreción sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí que prefirió ocultar.

-Es mejor que salgas de aquí, la marea ha comenzado a subir y en unos minutos el túnel quedará completamente sumergido. Adelántate yo iré en unos minutos. – Incluso con la cercanía que existía entre ambas es difícil identificar esas palabras sin embargo la castaña puedo hacerlo y después de agradecer a la pelinegra sale corriendo del lugar ya que el agua ya se está introduciendo en el túnel. No nota como su acompañante la sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde en la oscuridad. Aquella mujer es realmente hermosa y posee unos extraños pero profundos ojos rojos.

Aeris no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello ya que apenas pone un pie fuera de la cueva se encuentra de frente con la cruel realidad pues su madre está exactamente a dos pasos de ella con una mirada gélida que le hace temer por su integridad física, después de todo no sería la primera vez que su progenitora le pone una mano encima.

-Es hora de ir a casa. – La voz de Elmyra se escucha aterradoramente calmada, la joven Gainsborough sabe que la tormenta llegará cuando cruce las puertas del que debería ser su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Creo que si ahora te cae mal la madre de Aeris después vas a odiarla completamente. Había pensado en utilizar la rosa negra sin embargo decidí dejarla roja por el momento aunque ahora que lo pienso hay otro uso que puedo darle a la flor de dicho color. Es una pieza que me faltaba acomodar, xD Ya, ya basta de tanto misterio que el pobre de Vincent todavía no sale en la historia. xD Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**The Brightness of An Angel: **Siguiente capítulo igual y empiezas a odiarme, no lo sé ya me dirás tú. Creo que en este punto me da miedo la madre de Aeris, se parece a la mía cuando hago algo malo, la calma antes de la tormenta xD aunque en mi caso nunca es nada demasiado malo ^^ me alegra no tener una madre como Elmyra. Sobre nuestra persona misteriosa, bueno aún sigue siéndolo hasta cierto punto... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y por favor no me odies aún. - se esconde tras de Tifa - gracias por seguir a mi lado.

**Aerithlove: **Bueno después de aclarar algunos puntos sobre el triángulo amoroso no me queda nada más que agradecer el tiempo que te has tomado para leer y comentar mi historia. Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido quedarte por aquí espero que la historia en general logre gustarte de principio a fin. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado por favor dejadme un RR. Cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben que va por el mismo medio o por MP si así lo prefieren xD Nos leeremos pronto.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hola de nuevo¡ Sí el día de hoy 9 de marzo, (sé que es 10 pero como no me ido a dormir para mí sigue siendo 9 xD) ok, ok, el día de hoy 10 de marzo a las 2:45 am he venido a traer actualización.**

**Esto no es sólo una actualización más, va dedicado especialmente a The Brightness of An Angel. Tú me lo pediste y aquí está pero como no podía dejar de darte un regalo esto es una doble actualización. ¿Qué cómo ratas le hice para escribir doble en cinco días? No me lo pregunten porque no tengo idea.**

**De todas maneras si tienes alguna petición especial para algún one no dudes en decírmelo y veré que puedo hacer. ^^ **

**Después de eso, disfruten los capítulos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<p>

Aeris camina un par de metros detrás de su madre, su respiración se acelera con cada paso dado en dirección a su casa. Con cada centímetro recorrido se le hace más difícil respirar. Ya puede ver el techo cubierto con tejas rojas y también los grandes ventanales que dejan entrar la luz de la luna.

Entre las penumbras puede divisar su propio piano, el único objeto en esa casa que realmente le pertenece, que es suyo completamente, es el último regalo de su padre, el artefacto con el que inició su pasión por la música y el arte. El negro piano de cola es el único objeto que conserva para recordar a su padre. No tiene fotos y apenas se acuerda de él.

La ojiverde tiene miedo, el aire entra con dificultad a sus pulmones, el sudor frío recorre su cuerpo pues nunca antes su madre ha mantenido un silencio tan prolongado. Aeris sabe lo que se aproxima, una larga lista de todos y cada uno de sus defectos será pronunciada entre dientes con gran rencor. Acusaciones infundadas y la culpa por las desgracias de su madre caerán sobre sus hombros. A pesar de ser inocente se sentirá miserable durante toda la noche y dejará salir ese gran dolor en forma de lágrimas amargas. Tal vez una bofetada o quizá dos se impacten contra su rostro pero eso es lo que menos le importa. Lo que más le duele es observar tanta ira en los ojos marrones de su progenitora.

Desearía tener a alguien junto a ella, tomando su mano mientras le susurra al oído palabras de aliento, diciéndole que todo estará bien o al menos dándole un poco de soporte para afrontar su destino.

Se acerca velozmente a minutos y horas interminables donde su cuerpo no podrá sentir nada más que dolor y culpa. Pocos metros la separan del umbral, ahí está, en el interior de su casa, esperando por ella, su infierno personal.

La joven pianista se muerde el labio inferior, no quiere entrar a ese sitio, le gustaría correr nuevamente para perderse en la oscuridad sin embargo sabe perfectamente que no puede desafiar a su madre otra vez o su castigo será mucho peor. Así que no tiene otra opción, al fin se introduce con pasos temblorosos pues la seguridad la ha abandonado.

Jamás en su corta vida había hecho algo similar, nunca había faltado a un día de ensayo ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo enfermaba gravemente, ni siquiera cuando el agotamiento la llevaba al desmayo, nada era suficiente para detenerla.

Por fallas diminutas había sido castigada brutalmente así que no quiere imaginar el castigo ante tan grave ofensa pero aún así no se arrepiente ya que ha disfrutado ese día más que cualquier otro en los pasados diez años. Siempre ha sido primero el trabajo, la práctica y el esfuerzo antes que la diversión. Dedicación total veinticuatro horas al día.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras de ella, su madre ya la observa con una mirada dura, impasible, gélida. No puede pronunciar palabra aunque de todas maneras su voz jamás sería escuchada, jamás haría la diferencia.

Avanza dos pasos esperando el inicio del discurso, espera un grito o una palabra cruel pero nada de eso llega, en su lugar una de sus mejillas queda marcada con dedos rojos. No puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos, con un gran esfuerzo logra retenerlas incluso cuando sus ojos arden y su garganta duele al contener el sollozo. El segundo golpe se impacta sobre el mismo costado de su rostro y esta vez ya no puede evitar que las lágrimas corran libres pero eso no hace que el corazón de Elmyra se ablande ni siquiera un poco.

Arroja a su hija con violencia hacia el sillón mientras toma una larga y delgada vara de madera, probablemente de cedro o quizá de roble, la ojiverde simplemente cierra los ojos intentando alejar su mente del dolor al que su cuerpo se verá sometido. Sabe que su madre no se detendrá hasta saciar su sed de venganza o hasta que ella muera ahí mismo, en el sillón. Se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a los cojines, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos pero sólo así podrá soportarlo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, no sabe cuántos golpes recibe pues ha dejado de contar después del veinte. Las lágrimas se han convertido en sollozos y estos en gritos desesperados que nadie escucha. Nadie puede oírla, fuera de esas cuatro paredes nadie es consciente de su sufrimiento, dentro de ellas a nadie le interesa su dolor. Puede fallecer ante la brutal golpiza y sin embargo su muerte sería visto como un beneficio, no como un suceso lleno de tristeza, ¿Cuál había sido su más grande error? Tal vez el simple hecho de nacer.

Dan las tres de la mañana hasta que su madre se harta de azotarla, la deja ahí en el sillón, medio inconsciente, con la ropa ya hecha jirones, su fino y delicado rostro amoratado en diferentes zonas, un ojos completamente cerrado debido a la forma alarmante en la que se ha inflamado, el labio inferior roto y un profundo corte en la mejilla que ni siquiera la misma Elmyra sabe como causó. El rostro de porcelana ha perdido gran parte de su belleza temporalmente.

Su cuerpo no está mejor, las líneas rojas que la vara marcó en su espalda han sido tantas que han perdido la forma de líneas convirtiendo la blanca piel en una enorme mancha roja que en algunos lugares muestra rastros de sangre. Aeris no puede moverse, no puede llorar más, simplemente se deja llevar por el cansancio esperando que la muerte llegue en sueños para liberarla al fin. Quizá el ángel de la muerte se apiade su si alma y su espíritu liberándola de su cuerpo.

Tres horas después se ve obligada a despertar por la misma mujer que instantes atrás ha herido su cuerpo con total brutalidad. A duras penas puede asearse y cambiarse para salir nuevamente con dirección al teatro. Su pesadilla no se ha terminado con el salir del Sol, no se trata de un monstruo en el armario que desaparece con el amanecer, su horrible sueño es una realidad que seguirá viviendo en la sombre del séptimo cielo, donde los sueños se hacen realidad y a veces las peores pesadillas cobran vida. Elmyra Gainsborough lleva consigo la misma vara de madera que ha utilizado antes.

Aeris vuelve a llorar silenciosamente en el trayecto puesto que la presión que su madre ejerce sobre su brazo izquierdo la lastima aún más pero no se atreve a dejar libre ninguna réplica, ningún lamento sale de sus labios, ni siquiera un quejido de dolor pues no quiere enfrentarse otra vez a la explosiva ira de su progenitora. Todas sus esperanzas se han desvanecido en la oscuridad de su propia casa, han quedado extendidas sobre el rojo terciopelo de un sofá.

La joven pianista, la estrella prometida del más grande teatro del mundo esconde su rostro, no quiere que nadie, ya sea conocido o extraño, se entere, que nadie sea partícipe de su sufrimiento. Ha cargado el mundo sobre sus hombros durante poco más de diez años, se cree capaz de seguir manteniendo ese enorme peso en ese mismo lugar.

Lentamente su espíritu se ha cuarteado y está a punto de desquebrajarse completamente dejando que el peso de todos sus sentimientos, de sus culpas infundadas, de sus miedos y temores, caiga de golpe sobre ella de una forma en que le será imposible levantarse e incluso seguir luchando. Sólo tiene dieciocho años pero vive un infierno día a día.

En su joven vida ha sufrido tanto que tal vez su mejor salida sea una mala opción. Ha pensado más de una vez en entregarse voluntariamente a la muerte, llevada por el dolor de los golpes y la tristeza. Olvida al ser que le habla desde las sombras incitándola a seguir adelante. Se ha olvidado completamente de la rosa que simboliza una nueva esperanza, una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar el éxito y llegar finalmente a la felicidad.

Madre e hija entran con gran estruendo al séptimo cielo, las puertas se azotan con violencia llamando la atención de todo el elenco, eso es lo que quiere Elmyra, humillar a su hija más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Quiere que todo el mundo sea capaz de apreciar como el rostro de un ángel puede convertirse fácilmente en el de una bestia.

Ante la exclamación general de sorpresa e incluso horro la madre de Aeris sencillamente sonríe con satisfacción.

Nadie se atreve a hacer algo más que observar el rostro lastimado de la ojiverde, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ante la escena o la situación, nadie sabe cómo enfrentar tanta crueldad, cómo detenerla. Ninguno de los presentes conoce el secreto para aplacar la ira de Elmyra y entonces se limitan a observar cómo Aeris Gainsborough sufre un día más.

Ninguna persona del elenco mantiene la mirada de la joven pianista ya que el dolor que los verdes ojos muestran es tan grande que hiere el alma de aquel valiente que se atreva a observarlos directamente. Pobre y desdichada joven.

Elmyra conduce a su hija hasta la sala de ensayos, empuja a la joven hasta que queda sentada en el taburete. La ojiverde levanta la tapa para revelar las teclas sin embargo sus dedos están adoloridos debido a la fuerza con que se aferró a los cojines la noche anterior intentando soportar de esa manera el dolor infringido. Apenas puede moverlos y sabe que ese día la perfección es un objetivo inalcanzable, sus intentos de tocar sin ningún error serán en vano debido a su mal estado. Incluso le cuesta trabajo respirar, quizá no tenga ninguna costilla rota pero siente un gran dolor al inhalar.

Lamentablemente su progenitora no lo considera de la misma forma, no le interesa si su hija está herida gravemente, para ella Aeris debe ser perfecta en todo momento y sin importar la situación o su estado físico. Elmyra lleva consigo la vara de madera que marcó el cuerpo de la joven cruelmente y su madre está dispuesta a seguir con la tortura entre diferentes paredes. El entorno no cambia demasiado ya que está frente a un piano sin que nadie la defienda.

No debió desafiar a su madre de esa manera, a cambio de un día de vida y libertad está consiguiendo una muerte sumamente dolorosa que la mantiene en la cruel agonía durante horas y horas. Con temor observa a su madre quién acepta ese diminuto gesto como un nuevo reto por lo que empieza a caminar de un lado a otro como lo haría una bestia acechando a su presa. Enarca una ceja en señal de soberbia y falsa superioridad.

-¡Toca! – Aeris lo intenta pero su visión está muy limitada, sus rígidos dedos no responden correctamente haciéndola equivocar casi al instante, por cada error un nuevo golpe se libera sobre su espalda, brazos y sus ya maltratadas manos haciendo que cada vez su objetivo sea incluso más inalcanzable. Los minutos lentamente se vuelven horas.

Las lágrimas vuelven a sus verdes orbes dejando que su poca visión desaparezca, no puede continuar así. Su madre no tiene compasión alguna, sigue aplicando el castigo con la misma fuerza sin importarle que la joven pianista haya dejado de tocar. El dolor en el esbelto cuerpo de Aeris es tan intenso que la joven no puede moverse en absoluto, no puede gritar, simplemente solloza más fuerte ocupando todo el aire que se aloja en sus pulmones.

Aliento débil que vuelve sus suplicas silenciosas haciéndolas desaparecer un par de segundos después. Nadie la escucha aunque su alma grite con furia, aunque el latido de su bravío corazón intente resonar en todo el edificio, nadie puede escucharle, nadie lo hará porque Elmyra Gainsborough así lo ha deseado y nadie se ha atrevido jamás a desafiarla.

El último golpe marca su rostro una vez más sin embargo en esta ocasión no se queda marcada una simple línea sino que un fino hilo de sangre comienza a abrirse paso entre la maltratada piel de la niña. Si, Aeris sigue siendo una niña llena de temores, que ha tenido muy pocas oportunidades para mostrarle al mundo su actitud real, se vio obligada a madurar rápidamente sin poder disfrutar de su niñez. Sigue siendo una niña asustadiza y a veces alegre que sin embargo ha aprendido a ocultarse en el cuerpo de una mujer. Su madre está dispuesta a lastimar su cuerpo una vez más.

-¡Detenta ya Elmyra! – Un hombre alto de casi treinta años entra en aquella sala. Sus orbes destilan ira pura que parece fuego, sus fuertes facciones sólo acentúan ese sentimiento en sus ojos mientras que no despega la mirada de los ojos marrones de la mujer que aún mantiene la larga vara de madera en la mano.

-Vincent, es mejor que no te entrometas en asuntos que no te competen. – El hombre no se intimida ante las frías palabras, no se acobarda ni da un paso hacia atrás, sabe que es la última esperanza para que los golpes cesen incluso cuando en esa habitación no están sólo ellos tres. Sigue habiendo una figura oculta en las sombras, una persona incapaz de hacer su aparición física al menos en ese momento sin embargo fue capaz de cruzar la totalidad del teatro, de un extremo al otro, en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina de Vincent para informarle del horrible suceso desarrollándose en aquel lugar. La castaña necesitaba ayuda y un fantasma le había proporcionado toda la necesaria.

Esa sombra era y es la verdadera ayuda del ángel que ahora sangra.

-Será mi asunto mientras se encuentre bajo el techo de mi teatro. – Así es, el joven y apuesto Vincent Valentine es el joven dueño del séptimo cielo, nadie sabe quién construyó tan imponente estructura, nadie recuerda cuál fue la primera función pero a lo largo de quince años ese teatro se había convertido en el lugar más reconocido del mundo. Todas las producciones querían llegar a presentarse en ese sitio pero pocas tenían la oportunidad de traspasar sus puertas. El hombre que estaba defendiendo a Aeris es el encargado de elegir cuales obras, qué conciertos y quiénes podían entrar para mostrarse al mundo. Varias veces le había dado oportunidad a obras y elencos desconocidos dejando que el mundo entero conociera obras de arte que hubiesen pasado desapercibidas.

Elmyra sonríe observando nuevamente a la joven que no puede siquiera hablar. Tiembla incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas siguen su inminente curso para morir en sobre las teclas del piano. Vincent toma a la cruel madre del brazo para escoltarla hasta la salida del teatro y alejarla de su hija al igual del daño que pueda seguirle causando.

-No podrás protegerla por siempre. – Sin nada más que decir la señora Gainsborough se aleja del séptimo cielo con aire indignado. La mujer de ojos marrones en ningún momento observa a la muchacha desolada muestra su dolor. A Elmyra ciertamente no le interesa, si su descendiente se muere para ella será una carga menos, una enorme carga menos.

Vincent permanece en la entrada del teatro para asegurarse de que aquella mujer no regrese a tomar venganza mientras tanto Aeris vuelve a sollozar libremente, grita su dolor creyendo que nadie puede escucharla sin embargo una figura sigue en las sombras, en absoluto silencio esperando el momento preciso para actuar.

Ese momento ha llegado, está justo ahí, no puede seguir manteniéndose en la oscuridad cuando un ser de luz como la desdichada joven muestra un dolor tan inmenso, profundo y aparentemente incurable.

-¿Qué te han hecho bello ángel? – La joven Gainsborough no levanta el rostro, teme que esa reconfortante voz desaparezca cuando sus ojos examinen la sala. No quiere sentir la soledad de su realidad, su vida parecía tan vacía y carente de sentido la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que no quiere decepcionarse al encontrar un espacio vacío. Esa voz siempre ha sido un sueño, nada más que una fantasía que se empeña en creer. – Por favor no te rehúses a hablar conmigo. Déjame ayudarte ahora, sé que me necesitas. Por favor no me alejes de tu lado.

La ojiverde levanta la vista, recorre todo el lugar pero se encuentra únicamente con la penumbra, se siente ligeramente decepcionada sin embargo hay algo diferente en el ambiente, puede sentir a alguien observándola desde una esquina.

-Dime que eres real, dime que no me dejarás esta vez. – Aeris mantiene sus orbes abiertos intentando distinguir cualquier movimiento pero en ese instante no lo consigue, aún guarda la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

-Aquí estoy, cerca de ti, tan cerca que puedes sentirme. Estás despierta en este instante, sabes que estoy aquí sólo debes creerlo. No voy a dejarte, ya no dejaré que nadie te lastime. – Ahora sabe que no es un sueño sin embargo tiene miedo de quedarse en la oscuridad que la envuelve incluso con la luz del Sol traspasando fácilmente los amplios ventanales de esa sala de ensayos. Reúne todo su valor, todo su dolor para hacer una súplica. Lo que más desea.

-Sal, muéstrame tu rostro, déjame conocerte y averiguar cómo eres. Déjame saber que eres real, te lo imploro. – Pasan largas minutos en donde el silencio reina pero al fin en una de las esquinas que la luz no alcanza, puede apreciarse un pequeño movimiento, una negra capa ondea ligeramente mostrando parte de la blusa blanca que hay debajo. La figura escondida aún no se atreve a dar un paso hacia el frente por lo que su rostro aún permanece oculto en la oscuridad. Se escucha un suspiro quedo, aquella persona está meditando seriamente si mostrarse o permanecer oculta. Aeris quiere confiar y ese fantasma sólo tiene una opción para ganarse esa confianza, revelar parte de su identidad.

-Tú ya me has visto… Aeris. – El volumen desciende drásticamente haciendo que las palabras sean apenas audibles. La voz ha cambiado de tono, sigue siendo dulce pero no se parece en nada a la habitual a pesar de eso la castaña puede reconocerla, no como la voz del ser oculto en las penumbras sino como la voz de una persona con la que compartió un mágico momento. Una imagen llega a su mente al mismo tiempo que esa persona decide salir completamente de la oscuridad dejando que la luz que inunda esa habitación revele su identidad. Con la luz del Sol el negro cabello resplandece, los ojos brillan con intensidad que llena el mundo de esperanza, la blanca piel reluce como porcelana

Facciones finas, rostro de ángel, porte majestuoso y sutil que le roba el aliento a la joven pianista puesto que cree estar en presencia de algo memorable, un ángel, una musa tal vez, o quizá una Diosa. Brilla con tanta intensidad que parece surrealista. Esa mujer es la misma con la que compartió un mágico e inolvidable atardecer.

Cuando recupera el aliento se levanta llevada por una fuerza extraña, un impulso la obliga a correr para arrojarse a los brazos de tan hermosa mujer. Aún con la visión limitada debido a su ojo inflamado puede apreciar a la belleza de ese ser, una belleza más profunda que la física puesto que esa máscara le impide ver la totalidad de su rostro.

Pronto se ve envuelta en un cálido abrazo e inevitablemente las lágrimas afloran nuevamente, está cansada de llorar pero en ese instante no le interesa ya que las gotas saladas ya no son más por dolor, miedo o tristeza. Su corazón se siente dichoso al encontrarse en ese lugar. Observa directamente los ojos carmesí sin encontrar en ellos ningún atisbo de odio, rencor o lastima. Son tan parecidos al fuego que incluso encuentra en ellos una calidez similar.

El contacto no le lastima pues esa mujer es tan delicada, la trata como si fuera una pieza de cristal. Rodea su cintura con un agarre firme pero lleno de ternura y comprensión. Aeris se alegra enormemente de conocer a la persona detrás de esa voz y puede comprender perfectamente por qué no le reconoció en la playa. Cambió el tono de su voz para evitar ser descubierta antes de tiempo. No sabía por qué ocultaba su rostro o la mitad de él, esperaba averiguarlo un día pero por lo pronto el miedo se había desvanecido. Sólo quería sentirse un poco querida, un poco protegida por alguien.

-Confía en mí. – Aeris asiente, ya no tiene más ganas de escapar de la realidad ya que finalmente encontró un lugar maravilloso. Esa es su oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, ya no tiene ningún motivo para dudar, su mente y corazón están de acuerdo en una cosa: esa mujer es su ángel y nada cambiará eso.

No puede desviar la mirada de aquella mujer, de su rostro semi cubierto, al observar detenidamente sus rasgos se da cuenta de que tan sólo es una joven, igual que ella. Probablemente tenga su misma edad e incluso parece un año más joven sin embargo su forma de expresarse, sus elegantes movimientos y la expresión calmada, y serena de su rostro demuestran su madurez. De momento surge la pregunta de por qué un ser tan maravilloso se esconde en la oscuridad.

Gracias a la cercanía, la ojiverde nota también la similitud que existe entre ella y Vincent Valentine. Ambos tienen una belleza indescriptible, cabello negro como la noche y el mismo tono carmesí en la mirada. En ese momento lo que menos le interesa a la joven pianista es ponerse a descubrir los lazos que unen a esa mujer con el dueño del teatro.

-No llores más, bello ángel. Estoy aquí ahora por y para ti. No temas pues me quedaré siempre junto a ti. – Con una mano enguantada la ojirubí acaricia el rostro de la castaña limpiando a su paso las lágrimas y sangre que hay en él. – Todo estará bien a partir de ahora, no dejaré que sufras nunca más. – Por primera vez en poco más de diez años Aeris Gainsborough es capaz de creer en esas palabras, realmente siente en su corazón que todo va a estar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Antes que nada: ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! xD Decidí actualizar antes porque muchas veces el día de los cumple no nos dejan tiempo para nada, entre los padres, salir con los amigos y festejar lo menos que hacemos es sentarnos frente a la computadora. E igual así tienes tiempo de leer. xD Comienzo a reconsiderar si hacerte odiarme, mira que si Tifa no puede salvarme seguramente moriré T_T - se abraza a Tifa - ya veremos si aún no me odias hablaremos al final del fic xD Gracias por leerme y espero te haya gustado parte de tu regalo. Cuidate mucho preciosa y espero que tengas un día increíble, en verdad te lo deseo de corazón.

**utau-mizuki: **¿Yo metí a Vincent en dónde? Ah sí en la historia xD no quiero saber a quién odias O_o todos queremos encontrarnos con tres puntos suspensivos, son de gran ayuda xD veremos en que termina todo esto y que pasará ahora que Aeris ha aceptado la ayuda de mi fantasmita. Sobre la historia de tres puntos suspensivos eso se sabrá después xD Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, en verdad, espero te guste el otro capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejen comentario. Si ya sé es doble capítulo así que quiero dos RR xD o los castigaré O_o nah, no se crean. xD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiendo con esto no hay mucho que decir, la canción que sale en este capítulo es la nana del laberinto del fauno así que eso es todo, nos veremos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo V.<p>

Aeris no está muy segura de cómo ha llegado ahí. Está en lo que parece ser una mansión bajo tierra, es consciente de haber descendido por cientos de escaleras hasta llegar ahí sin embargo ha dado tantos giros que probablemente no pueda regresar por sí misma. Quizá podría perderse para siempre en aquel complicado laberinto.

Su cuerpo se encuentra sumergido en una tina de agua caliente, sus músculos se quejan por el maltrato recibido sin embargo la sensación de calor le hace sentirse mejor. La pelinegra se ha encargado de llevarla a ese sitio al que llama hogar, si bien tiene cientos de cosas increíbles, pinturas, esculturas, murales, decenas de instrumentos entre muchas otras cosas, ese lugar sigue permaneciendo en penumbras pues no hay luz. Todo se mantiene iluminado con velas, dentro de la belleza sigue habiendo una máscara de misterio similar a la que ocupa su hermosa salvadora.

Lentamente sale del agua para envolverse en una toalla, sale del cuarto de baño para ser recibida por la ojirubí quién le regala una pequeña sonrisa como si tuviera miedo de mostrar sus propios sentimientos.

-Dime bello ángel, ¿por qué te hizo esto? – La castaña comprende que se refiere a todas sus heridas y a su progenitora.

-No soy perfecta, no soy digna de un escenario. – Los ojos verdes se llenan de inmensa tristeza y desvía la mirada para que la hermosa mujer que tiene enfrente no lo note. – Ayer decidí no ensayar, no tenía ánimo para hacerlo, quería sentirme libre y tomé la primera oportunidad que vi. Mi deseo de ser libre se transformó en esto. – Extiende los brazos mostrando todas las marcas que su cuerpo ha ganado en tan sólo unas horas. La toalla cae mostrando su desnudez, sus mejillas se tornan escarlatas sin embargo la pelinegra no la observa con lujuria. Si bien su cuerpo está siendo observado detenidamente en ese instante no es con malas intenciones. Son sus heridas las que están siendo evaluadas.

-No lo entiendo. – La pelinegra rodea a Aeris, se posa tras de ella y mueve el castaño cabello para observar su espalda, ahoga un grito al ver el tono de la que debería ser piel blanca. De pronto sus ojos se llenan de furia, cubre nuevamente el esbelto cuerpo de la pianista para verla a los ojos. La joven Gainsborough desvía la mirada un par de veces hasta que su salvadora la toma firmemente de la barbilla obligándole a mantener el contacto visual. – No puedo entenderlo.

-Yo… jamás seré perfecta. Creo que será mejor si me rindo ahora. – Los orbes verdes se inundan en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no eres perfecta? – La morena evade las palabras dichas por la otra, las omite, las ignora pues no dicen nada que valga la pena ser escuchado. Sus ojos rojos aún relucen con furia pero no es por culpa de la joven frente a ella.

-No puedo tocar ninguna melodía sin cometer al menos un par de errores. – La furia se hace más visible en los ojos rojos y por un breve instante la castaña se ve atemorizada. La pelinegra se aleja un par de metros, en su andar puede percibirse toda la gama de emociones que invaden su cuerpo. Su respiración se ha acelerado visiblemente.

-¿Qué van a saber ellos de música? ¿Qué van a saber ellos de perfección? ¡Creen que la perfección debe ser la falta de errores! Eso no es más que una vil mentira, aprender música no es aprender a leer notas, a escribir en pentagramas, a tocar acordes o estar contando tiempos. ¡La música es arte, pasión! Eso no puedes aprenderlo en un libro. Puedes equivocarte un millón de veces, si a ti te gusta como suena, como te hace sentir entonces será perfecto. – La ojirubí regresa al lado de Aeris, toma su rostro delicadamente mientras sigue hablando. – Déjame ensañarte lo que es la verdadera música, déjame enseñarte a sentir la música no a base de tiempos, no a base del oído. Quiero enseñarte a escuchar con el alma y escribir con el corazón. ¡No dejes que la música flote a tu alrededor! Aduéñate de ella y déjala que se adueñe de ti. – Esas palabras emocionan a la joven Gainsborough quién asiente ligeramente.

Ese fantasma le regala una nueva sonrisa, una mucho más grande y visible.

-No debes preocuparte por ser perfecta, eso ya lo eres. Quizá no en el sentido en que tu madre quiere pero te prometo que cuando termine de enseñarte todo lo que sé, nadie en el mundo se atreverá a contradecir mis palabras. Eres perfecta en el sentido en que la mayoría de los humanos son. Con errores, defectos y virtudes pero todo somos perfectos en el extraño sentido en que tener defectos simplemente aumenta nuestras virtudes. – Aeris busca rápidamente verse envuelta en los fuertes brazos de esa mujer, sus palabras, su voz e incluso su aroma la hacen sentirse en el mismo cielo. – Vamos a pulir todas y cada una de tus virtudes hasta que nadie note tus defectos.

Aeris asiente mientras cierra los ojos, su cuerpo está cansado y lentamente va cediendo ante el cansancio en esa incómoda posición. La pelinegra la toma en brazos cuidadosamente, procurando no lastimarla y la lleva hasta la única cama que hay en ese lugar. Le pone un blanco camisón para cubrir su desnudez cuando la toalla es retirada.

La joven pianista intenta seguir consciente, no quiere despertar para encontrarse en casa de su madre, no quiere que uno de los sueños más hermosos de su vida se evapore cuando abra los ojos horas más tarde.

Siente como la hermosa mujer que tiene a un lado cura una a una sus heridas, cubre sus brazos con algunas vendas, pone alcohol en algunos cortes y algún otro remedio inodoro en las múltiples marcas rojas que dejó la vara. Cuando la pelinegra ha terminado quiere apartarse para dejar que su huésped descanse sin embargo la castaña la toma de la mano impidiendo que se aleje. Los ojos rubíes se posan en su rostro por un par de segundos.

-No me dejes, quédate aquí conmigo. – Ese ser que vive en la oscuridad asiente ligeramente, se quita la capa dejándola en una silla cercana, retira la mayor parte de su ropa hasta quedar sólo en la blanca blusa y la ropa interior. A pesar de acomodarse en la cama y de estar en penumbras la máscara blanca permanece en su rostro.

-Duerme mi dulce ángel, descansa. – Aeris no puede resistir más y se pierde en un mar de sueños intranquilos, en la lejanía comienza a escuchar una hermosa voz que le canta suavemente al oído. Dulce canción que aleja sus malos sueños convirtiéndolos en una apacible noche de descanso que es el inicio del camino a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto. Si tienen cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario ya saben RR.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento la tardanza sin más he aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI.<strong>

Aeris abre los ojos con un sentimiento de terror invadiendo su cuerpo, la penumbra que la recibe no le ayuda en nada a disipar su angustia sin embargo cuando su mirada encuentra la máscara blanca, todo terror desaparece. Recuerda entonces dónde se encuentra y a quién pertenecen los tibios brazos que la rodean. Esa persona cubierta bajo una máscara de misterio ha sido la primera persona en abrazarla en un largo tiempo. De hecho, apenas puede recordar la última vez que su madre le abrazó, a veces incluso se pregunta si en algún momento lo hizo realmente.

Con ayuda de las escasas velas encendidas, la castaña observa a su anfitriona. Tez blanca, un tanto pálida pero no le hace parecer como un fantasma sino más bien como una muñeca de porcelana sin embargo hay algo que mancha esa perfección. Largas, continuas y múltiples cicatrices surcan la piel de los brazos. Algunas parecen antiguas por el color que han adquirido pero aún así son perfectamente visibles, algunas otras son más recientes y el color en ellas parece ser más vivo, por último la ojiverde puede apreciar como las manos de esa mujer están cubiertas de pequeños cortes junto con algunos moretones que lentamente se tornan amarillos con el paso de los días. Aeris acaricia cada una de las marcas visibles, lo hace con sutileza para no despertar a la persona que yace junto a ella. No puede imaginar qué ha ocasionado todo ese daño.

Finalmente observa el rostro relajado de la pelinegra. Aquella máscara le provoca curiosidad, de pronto el deseo de conocer ese rostro crece violentamente haciendo que una de sus manos se dirija a la blanca superficie. Desliza sus dedos por todo el contorno. Sabe que no debería hacerlo, que debe respetar la privacidad de la persona que le está ofreciendo todos sus conocimientos pero en sus palabras aún hay algo que no encaja. Quiere conocer lo que esconde esa máscara para entender por qué una persona que habla de los defectos y virtudes, de cómo los primeros resaltan las cosas buenas y de cómo pulir las virtudes para ocultar todo lo demás; esconde su rostro del mundo.

La castaña piensa que tal vez la máscara cubra una enorme cicatriz sin embargo desecha la posibilidad ya que los brazos de la morena están cubiertos de ellas sin embargo no cubre sus brazos… completamente. Aeris se muerde el labio mientras contempla la posibilidad de retirar aquel objeto pero al final deja que su mano viaje libre por el lado opuesto de ese rostro. Se desliza por la tersa piel, quizá el único espacio que no esté marcado por el paso del tiempo.

Mientras la ojirubí descansa, su cara permanece relajada dejando que la joven Gainsborough aprecie realmente los rasgos de la mujer. Son finos, delicados, jóvenes, en ese momento Aeris puede asegurar que la joven no tiene ni siquiera su edad, probablemente tenga escasos dieciséis o quizá exagerando diecisiete. Es aterradora la forma en que ese hecho se oculta cuando está despierta. Su fisionomía no ayuda demasiado ya que incluso siendo más joven es más alta que Aeris y su cuerpo se ha desarrollado de una mejor manera. Los músculos de sus brazos incluso están ligeramente marcados como si dedicara gran parte de su tiempo a hacer ejercicio. En su cuello son visibles un par de venas dejando notar que quizá todos sus músculos sean sometidos a un gran esfuerzo día a día o tal vez lo fueron en algún momento.

La curiosidad sigue presente en el cuerpo de la ojiverde mientras la tentación está tan cerca que sus dedos pueden tocarla. No sabe lo que puede pasar pero quiere retirar la blanca superficie, sabe que no es digna para hacerse aún con ese secreto y aún así desea, anhela profundamente conocer completamente a su salvadora. Toma la máscara por uno de los bordes, observa atentamente el rostro de su anfitriona asegurándose de que siga dormida. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados y la respiración tranquila, pausada, constante. Inhala lentamente mientras su muñeca se mueve hacia atrás.

Contiene la respiración por un segundo, los ojos rubíes la observan duramente, no con odio sino con dolor. La pelinegra no estaba dormida simplemente tiene un perfecto control de su cuerpo, fue ella quién alejó su mano antes de que pudiese conocer su más grande secreto. Sabe que ha cometido un grave error cuando su anfitriona se levanta sin decir palabra alguna, sin dirigirle una mirada, simplemente se pone la larga capa negra para luego salir de esa habitación para introducirse en una nueva cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El sonido sordo desaparece dejando a Aeris completamente sola.

No tenía derecho alguno para hacer algo así. Ha lastimado a un ser hermoso que no está preparado para asumir su propia perfección, su propia belleza. Por el reflejo de dolor que pudo observar en esos ojos cree tener parte de la respuesta. La morena conoce su rostro mejor que cualquiera, sabe lo que hay debajo de la máscara y no tiene miedo a mostrarlo, tiene miedo a que el mundo se aleje cuando la conozca completamente.

Quizá eso ha influido para que viva así, entre las penumbras de una enorme mansión que se mantiene siempre oculta bajo la fría tierra, un lugar que nadie puede encontrar. Por eso la ojirubí se esconde en la soledad porque así nadie puede lastimarla, porque en el silencio no hay burlas o palabras hirientes. Porque en la oscuridad no hay ojos curiosos.

Y a pesar de todo eso Aeris quiere conocerla porque esa mirada le reveló gran parte de una verdad pero aún queda una historia detrás de ella. No descubrió el secreto que quería sin embargo ha encontrado que incluso un ángel como lo es la morena puede tener miedos y a pesar de la dura mirada que le dedicaron después, Aeris no se arrepiente completamente de su osado acto puesto que quizá sea la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra en ver la debilidad de ese maravilloso ser. No sabe si irrumpir en la habitación o quedarse después de todo no quiere herir otra vez a ese ser.

Lo medita largos segundos mientras el calor abandona la cama. Ya se ha arriesgado lo suficiente por un día, no quiere que la pelinegra le retire su apoyo si no es que lo ha hecho ya. Luego de largos segundos se levanta de la cama para recorrer un poco la enorme habitación en la que se encuentra. Es un poco fría pero parece realmente acogedora, es una habitación circular por lo que desde el centro de la misma pueda observarlo todo.

Hay diversas puertas que probablemente lleven a otras habitaciones, ella simplemente ha entrado en la del baño sin embargo en ese momento no puede ubicarla exactamente ya que todas las demás puertas son iguales a esa. Ninguna tiene una placa que indique su contenido. Cuando Aeris casi finaliza la inspección se encuentra con la silueta de un piano sumido en la completa oscuridad de una esquina. Le recuerda aquel sótano del teatro.

Se acerca sigilosamente como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse con una bestia feroz aguardando en la oscuridad sin embargo cuando toma asiento en el taburete de terciopelo negro el miedo la abandona. Se siente segura en ese espacio, una sensación familiar y tranquila invade su cuerpo regresándole el calor que había perdido por la frialdad del lugar.

Es como estar en su pequeño cuarto de ensayo tan sólo unos metros por arriba de su cabeza, quizá aquí no tenga la ventaja de grandes ventanales pero al menos aquí no debe observar la puerta cada dos minutos para asegurarse de que no corre peligro. Levanta la tapa y un ligero dolor recorre velozmente su cuerpo recordándole todo el daño al que ha sido sometida. Cierra los ojos con dolor pero no se aleja de aquel instrumento, no es por culpa de su madre que quiera tocar, tampoco es por masoquismo sino porque con la música se siente libre además de que no soporta la soledad si sabe que ha sido culpable de lastimar a la pelinegra. Intenta tocar alguna melodía pero el dolor simplemente se lo impide luego de un instante. Unas manos suaves tomas las suyas delicadamente impidiendo que reciban más daño.

La castaña se sorprende más no se asusta pues sabe perfectamente a quién perteneces. Ese hecho la llena de gran felicidad pues al menos sabe que no es odiada. Puede escuchar un suave suspiro antes de que la ojirubí la suelta y se arrodille a su lado. Se puede observar la tristeza y el miedo en esos ojos de color carmesí.

-Lo siento. – Es apenas un susurro en la oscuridad. La joven Gainsborough no puede entender realmente el significado de esas palabras ya que debería ser ella quién pidiera la disculpa sin embargo no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar ya que la suave voz vuelve a hacerse presente. – Sé que no debí reaccionar así pero no estoy lista para revelar mi rostro. Tengo miedo de que huyas al conocer esa parte de mí, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir. Créeme que llegado el momento serás libre para afrontar el mundo por ti misma pero por ahora déjame conservar este secreto, por favor. – La súplica desarma fácilmente cualquier argumento que Aeris pudiese tener así que toma nuevamente las manos de la otra obligándole a devolver la mirada. Hay una sombra de dolor en los ojos carmín y la pianista no quiere lastimarla más.

-De acuerdo. – Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de aquella persona que mantiene su rostro oculto.

-Acompáñame. – Las dos mujeres dejan esa esquina oscura para cruzar la habitación hasta una de las puertas sin embargo antes de cruzarla Aeris se detiene atrayendo la atención de la otra mujer. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu rostro en un secreto pero ¿puedo conocer tu nombre? – La morena se ríe y por un instante parece tener la edad que realmente tiene. Por un breve instante todas las máscaras se caen revelando a la joven de dieciséis años.

-Lo siento, creo que he sido muy descortés. – La risa se va pero perdura la sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart, es un placer conocerla señorita Gainsborough. – Como si fuera realmente un caballero le hace una pequeña reverencia y besa el dorso de su mano causando que ría también ante ese hecho.

Entran a la habitación, lo primero que nota Aeris son las herramientas para trabajar la madera que hay sobre un escritorio. Seguramente varios de ellos son los causantes de las heridas en la piel de la pelinegra. En el centro del escritorio hay un trozo del material que ha sido recortado en algunos lados como si fuera una pieza que apenas empieza a trabajarse para dar a la luz a una obra de arte. Porque Aeris está segura de que en eso se convertirá.

-Debes descansar, tu cuerpo aún está maltratado ya lo has visto. No voy a obligarte a practicar hasta la perfección, eso se ha terminado. – Tifa conduce a la castaña hasta un elegante sillón donde la hace sentarse. – Quiero mostrarte algo. – La ojiverde observa atentamente la pared que se extiende frente a ella, no hay repisas, ni cuadros está completamente desnuda, vacía de cualquier decoración sin embargo el sillón está orientado para observar en esa dirección. Ante el desconcierto de la mayor la ojirubí sonríe sin que ese gesto sea percibido. - ¿Preparada?

-Eso creo. – Ante la atenta mirada esmeralda Tifa se acerca a uno de los extremos de la pared para después jalarlo y correr la pared revelando un inmenso cristal que muestra el exterior. De forma sorpresiva no están bajo la tierra como la castaña había supuesto todo el tiempo. Lo que se extiende frente a ella es la impetuosa inmensidad del mar bajo un cielo azul intenso que se prepara para recibir al amanecer. Ambas se quedan en silencio mientras el Sol sale.

-Apuesto que creías que estábamos bajo Tierra. – Las mejillas de Aeris se encienden. – Pero también apuesto a que si te pidiera que llegaras al teatro o te llevara al teatro y te pidiera que volvieras no podrías. – La castaña sabe que esas palabras son ciertas por lo que mantiene el silencio. – Podrías creer que esa es sólo la forma de llegar sin embargo ese laberinto es la mayor protección que tiene este lugar. – La mansión pierde el aire lúgubre. – Sígueme.

Ambas regresan a la habitación principal donde Tifa jala una palanca e igualmente una enorme pared se desliza mostrando el mismo panorama que la anterior. La luz entra con fuerza alumbrando cada rincón.

-Pensé que te gustaba la oscuridad. – La joven Lockhart sonríe de medio lado antes de responder.

-He estado en ella demasiado tiempo. – El piano en el que Aeris se sentó hace unos minutos ahora se encuentra completamente bañado de un brillo dorado. Una nueva pregunta surge dentro de la castaña pero no se atreve a preguntar en ese momento. Sólo espera tener algunas respuestas con el paso de los días. – Es cierto que me muevo bien entre las sombras pero eso no significa que me guste, he pasado mucho tiempo moviéndome en silencio, en penumbras pero no porque así lo desee sino porque tengo que hacerlo de esa forma. – Su semblante ensombrece por un segundo, todo lo que está diciendo tiene un significado oculto y eso es lo que le causa un enorme dolor que se niega a mostrar. Aeris puede verlo en su mirada pero no se atreve a hablar pues no quiere invadir nuevamente su privacidad.

-Me gusta más así. – Esas palabras son suficientes para disipar cualquier atisbo de oscuridad del rostro de la ojirubí.

-A mí también Aeris, a mí también.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Hay muchas cosas irónicas en este fic que lentamente se comprenderán con más facilidad. Sobre la mansión subterránea bueno creo que ya no lo es tanto. xD Ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia entre estas dos, fantasma y pianista, durante la que será una larga convivencia juntas. Veremos el proceso de enamoramiento de nuestra fantasmita - que no lo estaba ya? ¬¬ - de cualquier manera gracias por leer y por supuesto por el doble comentario xD

**The Brightness of An Angel: **Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero al fin la inspiración volvió a mí. Por cierto que si logro que me odies nada podrá salvarme, si Tifa no puede de nada sirve que me de lecciones T_T Ahora no se si quiero que me odies, una parte dice que sí y la otra grita que no pero todo está ya decidido O_o Espero que hayas pasado un cumpleaños genial y también espero que te guste el resto de la historia incluso si eso me condena a muerte. U_U

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Disculpad la tardanza. Andaba haciendo trabajos finales. Lo he estado haciendo desde el último mes. He tenido poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir pero el día de hoy vengo aquí con un enorme paquete para todos ustedes. Empecemos entonces con doble actualización.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII.<strong>

Aeris ya puede tocar nuevamente luego de que sus manos sanaron gracias a los cuidados de la pelinegra. Es increíble como la costumbre a veces es más poderosa que la misma libertad puesto que sin la presión de su madre se sigue equivocando continuamente. A veces continua pero cuando siente la mirada rubí sobre ella se detiene, observa a Tifa y ésta simplemente le sonríe a modo de disculpa por haberla distraído. Es una buena relación al menos así lo siente la castaña. Respira profundamente antes de volver a empezar, no tiene prisa sino que en el trayecto a la perfección está buscando que la música por fin se adueñe de su alma, quiere sentirla desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Quizá sea la misma canción que ha interpretado cientos de veces ya pero no puede negar que es la melodía que más le gusta. Con ella se siente libre incluso cuando su madre intentaba presionarla hasta el punto de romperla Aeris encontraba un poco de paz en esas notas, lentas, armoniosas pero tan diferentes unas de otras.

El Sol acaricia su piel mientras cierra los ojos. Intenta concentrarse en la música y sólo en ella pero sentir la presencia de la ojirubí en momentos se lo complica. La morena sigue siendo un completo misterio que a cada instante ruega su atención de manera silenciosa, es difícil mantener la mirada alejada de sus negros cabellos, de su blanca piel, de la máscara que cubre su rostro sin tener una respuesta a tantos misterios. Aeris quiere comprender por qué un ángel sigue escondido en la oscuridad o en la lejanía de un sitio como ese. A la castaña no le importa lo que se esconda bajo la máscara, ya no le interesa saber qué es lo que se mantiene oculto pues sabe perfectamente que no hay defecto, por más grande que sea, capaz de opacar la luz que la pelinegra puede ofrecer por sí misma.

-¿Qué sucede Aeris? – Esa intensa mirada carmín la saca de sus pensamientos llevándola de vuelta a la iluminada sala. Quiere preguntar tantas cosas pero teme que esa sonrisa se borre de los labios rosados de su anfitriona. – Siento que quieres preguntarme algo. – Lo duda por un instante sin embargo tiene una enorme oportunidad para resolver sus dudas. Se muerde el labio inferior meditando cual será su pregunta. Entonces observa el piano, demasiado grande para ser transportado escaleras abajo, arriba o en cualquier dirección que se necesite para llegar a esa mansión.

-¿Cómo es que metiste el piano en este lugar? – La pelinegra ríe abiertamente inundando con su dulce risa el lugar. Cuando logra tranquilizarse niega un poco con la cabeza pues es capaz de comprender que Aeris no se atreve a preguntar lo que realmente desea saber. Al final respira profundamente antes de responder.

-No he metido el piano a ningún lugar, lo construí aquí mismo ya que sería imposible intentar transportarlo. – La joven Gainsborough lo duda por un instante, le parece increíble que una mujer pueda construir un instrumento como ese con sus propias manos. – No es el primero que construyo, eché muchos a perder antes de obtener el adecuado.

-¿Cuántos son muchos? – Tifa sonríe antes de sentarse junto a ella en el pequeño taburete.

-Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo pero sí recuerdo aquel viejo instrumento que se desafinaba cada vez que querías interpretar una melodía. – Esas palabras transportan a la ojiverde al sótano del teatro, al momento justo en que la menor tomó una extraña herramienta para después afinar el piano oculto en una esquina.

-¿Quién te ayudó a transportarlo? – La ojirubí oculta su sonrisa, deja la pregunta en el aire por largos segundos que se convierten en minutos mientras ha empezado a interpretar la misma pieza que Aeris ha interpretado antes. La castaña comprende que esa pregunta se quedara sin respuesta por un tiempo hasta que se atreva a preguntar otra vez.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas algo sobre lo que realmente quieres saber? – Esas palabras toman desprevenida a la joven Gainsborough quién se sonroja sin poder evitarlo al ser tan evidente su interés por cierto tema.

-¿Alguien ha observado alguna vez tu rostro? – La música finaliza mientras Aeris cree que esa pregunta también se quedará sin una respuesta. La pelinegra la observa intensamente por eternos segundos hasta que sus labios se mueven.

-Al principio muchos conocieron mi rostro, antes de que todo sucediera y me viese obligada a utilizar la máscara pero la mayoría me ha olvidado luego de largos años. Muchos observaron mi rostro sin la máscara en algún momento y huyeron horrorizados al verlo. Los pocos que han visto mi rostro con la máscara lo han hecho dentro del teatro. Me han nombrado "fantasma". Para ellos soy una simple figura que desaparece de un momento a otro, silenciosa como el viento, parecida a una ilusión. En eso me he convertido con el paso de los años, en eso me han obligado a convertirme.

-No te preocupes Tifa. Voy a estar contigo siempre, sé que no eres un fantasma, estaré siempre junto a ti. Te lo prometo.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir. – Se nota un inmenso dolor en la siempre cálida voz de Tifa, la castaña no puede evitarlo así que se arroja a sus brazos intentando brindarle en ese gesto un poco de cariño.

Tifa no responde con palabras simplemente cierra el abrazo intentando encontrar ahí un refugio que la aleje de la soledad pero incluso en ese momento sabe que un día volverá a ser un fantasma perdido en la oscuridad del olvido. Cuando llegue el día Aeris triunfará no sólo en el séptimo cielo, no sólo en el país sino en el mundo entero. Brillará bajo el manto invisible de un fantasma lleno de recuerdos que merman día a día su confianza sin que pueda detenerlos.

Por eso el día en que la castaña triunfe y sea feliz su razón de existir habrá terminado. En ese momento no quedará nada más que hacer e incluso la ojiverde se olvidará de su rostro, de su mirar. Es mejor así a que viva siempre atormentada por el recuero de un rostro marcado por la violencia, la muerte… y el fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki:<strong> Primero que nada gracias por comentar y segundo disculpa por la tardanza. Espero que los dos capítulos logren compensar un poco ese hecho. Si, creo que ninguna de las dos está lo suficientemente preparada para afrontar la historia que esconde la máscara. Es un tanto complejo y distorsionado por mi mente. Sé que tengo problemas U_U En este capítulo se deja ver un poco lo que esconde la máscara pero ya veremos bajo que circunstancias. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer. Espero no decepcionarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejad RR y pasar al siguiente capítulo xD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues bienvenidos a la segunda entrega del día de hoy. Que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII.<strong>

Aeris y Tifa se han acoplado la una a la otra. Viven en esa mansión y parece que nunca falta nada, ya sean víveres, velas o cualquier otra cosa. Eso se debe a las ocasionales salidas nocturnas de la pelinegra. Aeris lentamente aprende a crear arte en vez de tocar sólo música. Se concentra cerrando los ojos para después sentir como cada nota resuena en su interior y no es como al cantar, cuando se siente la vibración de las notas en el paladar y a veces en el estómago, sino que puede sentirla fluyendo a través de sus venas hasta que llega a sus manos.

Ese sentimiento es mágico pues algunas veces se siente dentro de un círculo, se sienta al piano para formar música y al final la música termina siendo parte de sí. Tifa ha notado esos cambios a lo largo del mes que llevan juntas. Los errores han ido desapareciendo sin la presión de Elmyra aunque ocasionalmente aparecen sutiles equivocaciones ante las que la ojiverde sonríe a modo de disculpa. Aeris ya no sólo toca esa primera melodía sino que ha perfeccionado cerca de cinco canciones. Quizá no son demasiadas pero para la ojirubí son un gran avance en tan poco tiempo.

Por las noches ambas se dedican a hablar, ya sea de música o de sus vidas aunque esto último se centra únicamente en la joven de ojos verdes. A veces ríen y a veces el silencio confortable se establece entre ellas. Pero aún así Tifa sabe que la castaña extraña el aire fresco. Por supuesto que puede abrir los ventanales para dejar entrar la brisa marina pero no es lo mismo que caminar por la playa. Le llevó varias noches decidirse pero esta noche saldrán a dar un paseo.

Por primera vez en muchos años la morena se atreverá a salir y mostrar su rostro. Tal vez no haya nadie que pueda observar su rostro cubierto por la máscara y si lo hay quizá no le importe. Será la primera vez porque incluso cuando va por provisiones no sale del teatro. No es necesario puesto que el dueño siempre tiene lo que ella necesita y claro también lo que a veces desea. Tifa está sumamente nerviosa, como si fuera a hacer su aparición en una plaza pública.

Aeris se encuentra observando el atardecer desde ese maravilloso punto. Es más privilegiado de lo que parecía en un instante. Se puede observar un mundo pacífico desde ahí sin ser visto por nadie. Al tener uno de los grandes ventanales abierto se le ocurre una idea, relacionada con una de las primeras preguntas que se atrevió a formular.

-¡Lo tengo! – Aeris corre hasta donde se encuentra la pelinegra. - ¡Ya sé cómo metiste el piano a este lugar! – Tifa levanta una ceja intentando descifrar las palabras de la ojiverde. – Metiste el piano por una ventana. – La joven Gainsborough sonríe triunfante hasta que la morena comienza a reír incontrolablemente. Olvida por un segundo la preocupación de salir de su refugio. - ¿Qué sucede? – La castaña hace un pequeño puchero.

-Es sólo que yo no he metido el piano a ningún lugar. – Aeris recuerda entonces la respuesta que la morena le ofreció en el debido momento. – Creí habértelo dicho unas cinco veces anteriormente. – Vuelve a reír un poco ante el desconcierto de la castaña. – Parece que no me creerás hasta que me veas construir un piano frente a ti.

-Es que no puedo creerlo. Tú eres tan joven y creas música. Me resulta difícil creer que tus manos puedan trabajar la madera hasta crear algo como esto. – Eso último lo dice señalando el piano de cola tras de ella.

-Eso lo discutiremos después. – La pelinegra deja escapar una nueva risita antes de levantarse de la cama y tomar la mano de Aeris. – Vamos hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – Ambas caminan hasta llegar a la puerta que conduce a las escaleras y con ellas al intrincado laberinto que estas suponen para cualquiera a excepción de Tifa.

-¿A dónde vamos? – La ojirubí no contesta hasta que se han internado completamente en la oscuridad.

-Es una sorpresa. – Nuevamente la castaña no puede memorizar el camino y de no ser porque ese fantasma sujeta su mano con firmeza, se hubiese perdido a mitad del camino porque aún no puede acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

-No sé como sentirme respecto a eso. – Lo dice en broma puesto que en ese instante no hay nadie en el universo en quién confíe más. Hace la broma para volver a escuchar la suave risa de la pelinegra y lo consigue.

Las escaleras pronto llegan a su fin convirtiéndose en un estrecho pasillo. Cruzan una puerta y Aeris se sorprende de no estar dentro del teatro sino en lo que parece ser una calle de los suburbios. Caminan en silencio por unos minutos hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un enorme parque. Es verano por lo que reluce en todo su esplendor.

-¿Dónde estamos? – La voz de Aeris se llena de sorpresa ante el maravilloso paisaje. Tifa sigue caminando para introducirla entre los grandes árboles cuyas copas parecen lejanas.

-Es un parque que descubrí algunos años atrás. El parque en sí no es demasiado grande, lo que vale la pena en ver lo que se esconde tras él. – La ojirubí sonríe de forma enigmática y sin decir ninguna palabra más sigue con la caminata. Ya que es verano el clima es agradable por lo que no es necesario llevar ningún tipo de ropa abrigadora.

-¿Cuántos son algunos años exactamente? – Tifa parece estar haciendo cuentas mientras su mirada se ensombrece.

-Aproximadamente…diez. – Esa última palabra es apenas un susurro pero Aeris ya se acostumbró a ellos por lo que no le cuesta demasiado escuchar. El parque termina abruptamente pero se encuentran ante un nuevo y aún más maravilloso paisaje. Algo parecido a un jardín botánico donde abundan las más bellas flores.

Mientras la joven Gainsborough explora y ríe entre los diversos jardines la pelinegra se queda en el centro de ellos. Fija la vista en una dirección, observa detenidamente un diminuto edificio consumido por el paso del tiempo cuyas ruinas apenas conseguían mantenerse en pie. Tifa tiembla ligeramente aunque no hay viento que pueda causar el temblor. La joven pianista no se percata de ese hecho así como tampoco se da cuenta de la sombra en la mirada rubí. Por un mínimo instante sus ojos se llenan de dolor, de tristeza y de un profundo miedo.

Después de ese instante de debilidad, Tifa se obliga a reaccionar. Por primera vez en la compañía de Aeris, finge una sonrisa y no es porque no disfrute de la compañía de la castaña sino que ese edificio parcialmente consumido por el fuego representa una gran parte de su pasado por lo que resulta difícil sobreponerse al dolor.

Respira profundamente intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y con él la calma que tenía en un principio. Centra toda su atención en la chica de ojos verdes que sigue inspeccionando las flores. Aeris le sonríe pero ella aún no puede corresponder el gesto aunque esta vez no tenga que ver con su pasado sino con el presente y el futuro.

Sabe lo que está sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo. Aeris se está convirtiendo en su propia música. Lentamente deja de flotar a su alrededor para empezar a introducirse en su alma. Grave error porque el resultado del sentimiento que empieza a nacer será catastrófico. Cuando ve los verdes orbes comprende que esa sensación sólo está naciendo de un lado. El lado equivocado porque ella jamás podrá ser amada. Aparta la mirada con dolor dejando que la joven pianista siga jugando con las flores por largo tiempo. Ya no le importa si las ven porque después de todo mañana serán fantasmas. Mañana nadie podrá encontrarlas, ni aunque muevan cielo mar y tierra para hallarlas.

Tifa tenía la solución a su problema. Así como podía poner una máscara sobre su rostro para cubrir el horrible secreto que en él se escondía, podía poner una máscara sobre su alma y corazón para evitar que ese sentimiento saliera a la luz. No podría evitar que creciera, porque lo hacía un poco a cada segundo, pero podía evitar que Aeris se diera cuenta. Si en algún momento su plan fallaba las consecuencias no sólo la afectarían a ella sino también a su bello ángel.

Aeris Gainsborough huiría de ella impidiendo que su aprendizaje terminara, tendría que volver a la casa de su madre donde sería recibida con brutales golpizas que quizá terminarían con su vida. Por encima de eso estaba la ruptura de una promesa, Tifa le había prometido que le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño y esa ilusión era convertirse en la estrella principal del séptimo cielo. Tifa Lockhart jamás había roto una promesa y no iba a empezar ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y que los capítulos valgan la pena para compensar un poco la espera.<strong>


End file.
